Teddy's tale
by Thelighteningbolt
Summary: When Harry and Ginny have James and Teddy, it can be quite hard, especially when the mother thinks that the father is favouriting a child...
1. One more push Mrs Weasley

"One more push Mrs Weasley! One more push!" said the midwife, encouragingly.

Ginny scrunched up her face and pushed, Harry's hand was being squeezed so hard he thought it would break.

Suddenly, Ginny gasped and a small wail was heard from down below.

The midwife cut the umbilical cord and handed over a small baby wrapped in a soft white blanket.

"He's-he's beautiful!" Ginny choked.

Harry tried not to cry with happiness. He started to stare at all of his baby's features. He had black hair, just like his father, but as the baby opened his eyes, it was hazel brown, just like Ginny's.

"Go fetch Teddy," Ginny panted, without taking her eyes of the baby, "He needs to meet his baby brother."

Harry bent over and kissed his baby on the forehead, the baby gurgled.

"He likes you Harry!" Ginny grinned at him, "He knows you're his father!"

Harry grinned back, and said,

"I'm going to get Teddy, stay here!"

"I'm not going anywhere silly!" Ginny laughed weakly.

Harry walked out of the room, feeling happy as ever grinning widely, he couldn't help himself.

He entered the room where the children played in and saw Teddy, sitting with his legs wide open his hair was bright blue and he frequently kept on asking the nurse in the room,

"Where's my daddy? Where's my mummy? Is mummy sick? Is mummy going to die?"

"Oh no sweetie no!" the nurse would say, and then when realising Harry standing in the doorway she said, "Look behind you!"

Teddy looked behind him and saw Harry.

"Teddy," Harry whispered, "Come over here!"

Teddy looked at his play trucks, as if he didn't want to leave them, and then stared at Harry with a bemused expression.

"Come on sweetie!" he grinned, "It's a surprise!"

Teddy stood up, his hair turning pink, and he waddled over to Harry with an open grin on his face.

Harry held out his arms and Teddy fell into them.

"What are we seeing daddy?" Teddy said.

Harry's face fell, he liked it when Teddy called him 'daddy' but he knew that one day, he was going to have to tell him the truth, but not now, he's only four after all.

"We're going to see your baby brother!" Harry said excitedly, picking Teddy up and carrying him over to Ginny's room.

"But I don't have a baby brother!" Teddy exclaimed.

"You do now!" Harry said, and he opened the door to Ginny's room.

Ginny was still gazing at his baby; her red hair was in a mess.

"Teddy," Harry said, lowering him down, "Come and have a look at your baby brother!"

Teddy grasped Harry's hand, not really sure what to expect and they both walked slowly towards Ginny's bed and when they got there, Teddy let go of Harry's hand, placed his palm on Ginny's back and said,

"Mummy?"

Ginny turned her head around and smiled at him,

"Hey, come and have a look,"

Ginny struggled to lift the baby so Harry said,

"It's okay hunni, I've got this," and he lifted the baby away from Ginny's arms and cradled him.

"I can't see!" Teddy moaned jumping up and down. So Harry sat down, his back against the wall, Teddy gasped and said,

"It's my baby!"

Harry and Ginny laughed, along with one of the midwives.

"Yes of course," Harry said, trying to keep a straight face, "Do you want to hold him?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Teddy said, clapping his hands, but Ginny said,

"Harry, are you sure it'll be okay?"

"Yes I'm sure! I'm here remember?"

Ginny didn't say anything, but she gave a small nod.

"Right Teddy, sit next to me," Harry said, and Teddy, without waiting, plonked himself next to Harry his hair now turning bright green, "Now you're going to be extra specially careful! You promise not to drop him?"

"I promise, I promise!" Teddy said, reaching his hands out.

Harry gently lowered his baby onto Teddy's lap; Harry was still holding his head, while Teddy was holding the body.

"My baby," he whispered, "my baby, my baby, my baby," and he kept on repeating that until Harry had to give him back to Ginny because she started to feel uncomfortable.

"What's his name?" Teddy asked straight after Ginny had him back into her arms.

"James," Harry babbled, "I like the name James,"

Ginny raised her eyebrows but then smiled and said,

"I was thinking Albus, but yeah, James is a nice name!"

"I like James!" Teddy said jumping up and down.

"Well, that's settled then!" Ginny laughed, and Harry kissed her on the lips.

"We're one big happy family!" Teddy gasped and he collapsed on the floor.

Ginny smiled,

"I think that's too much excitement for that little one,"

"I agree," Harry said looking at Teddy, who then started to snore.


	2. The fight

"Mummy I want a hug!" Teddy moaned.

Ginny was sitting down on a chair, breast feeding James.

"Not yet sweetie," she smiled wearily, "I'm feeding baby James!"

"Baby James always gets all the attention," Teddy frowned, his hair going red.

Harry walked into the room, Teddy ran into Harry's arms and started to cry, his hair turning deep blue.

"What's the matter?" Harry said stroking his thick hair.

"Mummy won't cuddle me!" Teddy sniffed.

"Mummy's feeding James," Harry said, looking into Teddy's eyes, "If mummy doesn't feed James, James won't get big and strong, like you!"

Teddy puffed his chest out, his hair now turning bubble gum pink.

"Yes, I'm big and strong! Stronger than you, daddy bear!" Teddy said, poking Harry's chest.

"I'm a bear now eh?" Harry said, and he lifted up Teddy, giving him a fireman's lift, Teddy shrieked with excitement.

"Put me down!" Teddy playfully screamed, "Or I'm going to pick you up and throw you out of the window!"

"Oh no you don't!" Harry said, swinging him back over his shoulder and started holding him in his arms, in a cradling position.

"What are you going to do now daddy bear?" Teddy whispered.

"I'm going to eat you!" Harry said in an excited voice, and he lifted up Teddy's T-shirt and blew on his tummy. He shrieked and laughed.

"Guys stop that!" Ginny said. Harry and Teddy looked at Ginny, trying to look for a smile but she was serious.

"Ginny what's wrong?" Harry said, putting down Teddy who hid behind Harry's back.

"This has been going on for far too long," Ginny said her bottom lip wobbling.

"Teddy, could you go into your room and play with your trucks? Mummy and daddy need to talk." Harry said, looking at Ginny with a concerned look.

"What's happening?" Teddy said, realising something was wrong.

"Nothing," Harry smiled at him, "I'll be there in a minute I promise," Harry bent down and kissed Teddy on the forehead, Teddy ran out of the room.

"What's the matter?" Harry said walking over the Ginny, who had finally stopped breast feeding James and started cradling him in her arms.

"Do you understand how stressful it is Harry?" Ginny whispered.

"How stressful what it?" Harry said.

"It's been a month since I was in labour Harry," Ginny said, tears starting to well up in her eyes, "I've never been able to settle in,"

"Why is that?" Harry said, stroking her hair.

"Because of him," Ginny said, a tear rolled down her cheek, Harry reached out to wipe it away but she turned her head. "Harry, you need to understand that we can't settle as a family with James when Teddy's around!"

"What?!" Harry gaped.

"How much time have you spent with James, Harry?" Ginny said, her voice raising, "Hardly any! It's like Teddy's your son and James is just a random child in the house! Harry this is our baby!"

Harry looked down at James and realised that Ginny was right; he had hardly spent any time at all with James.

"Do you see what I mean Harry?" Ginny croaked, "It's always about Teddy, nothing about your son. I feed him, I push him in the buggy while you run ahead with Teddy, I buy a baby present for James and you buy a present for Teddy, I'm scared to go out because I'm scared you'll suddenly forget about James and something bad will happen."

"I-I never thought I-" Harry started.

"Save it Harry!" Ginny snapped, cutting in, "I want Teddy to go. He can live with Ron and Hermione for all I care! I just want him to go!"

"You don't mean that," Harry whispered, standing up in disbelief, "You love Teddy! I made a promise to Lupin and Tonks remember?"

"Yes I do love Teddy, but I've been thinking about it since I found out that I was pregnant."

Harry swallowed.

"If he leaves, I leave," Harry said.

Then Ginny burst into tears, making James cry.

"Do you actually love me Harry? Do you actually care at all?!" Ginny shouted.

"Of course I love you!" Harry shouted back.

"Well then, prove it! Get rid of him! Or me and you are done! In fact, I'm going to stay somewhere until you sort this out!"

And before Harry could open his mouth, Ginny disapperated with James and a picture fell of the chest of drawers.

Harry screamed. He couldn't believe it, Ginny wouldn't really leave him, would she? He started going mad, looking under the bed, in the wardrobe, even in the small music box that Harry got Ginny for her birthday.

Eventually Harry collapsed onto the floor and sobbed.

Teddy opened the door and walked slowly towards Harry, when he got to him, he hugged him and Harry hugged him back.

"Has mummy and baby James really gone?" Teddy said. Harry looked up, and saw that Teddy had been crying, he must have heard the fight.

"No of course not," Harry said, forcing a smile, "She'll be back before dinner, you'll see!"

Harry then stood up and picked up the picture that was knocked over; it was a picture of their wedding day.

"Let's go," Harry said, and they walked out of the room, Harry still clutching onto the photo.


	3. A life changing decision

It turned out, that Ginny stayed with Luna for a month or so, and eventually – when realising Harry wouldn't give up Teddy – she came out of hiding.

Before they knew it, Harry and Ginny were signing divorce papers silently, in a quiet room, the only sound they could here was the scratching of quills and the clock ticking; James was in the pram while Teddy was sitting in a leather chair not far off, hugging his toy bear.

Harry finished the signing and looked at Ginny,

"Are you sure this is right for us?" Harry said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes," Ginny said, avoiding eye contact, "When you engaged to me, we were just kids,"

Harry didn't say anything, but inside those words stabbed him in the guts.

"Oh and I'm pregnant again," Ginny said quietly.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I wouldn't think you would care," Ginny said in a chilling voice.

And she walked off with James in the buggy, without saying goodbye.

Harry couldn't believe it. Ginny pregnant? Then he suddenly realised that Ginny's tummy had been getting a little big recently, but he never would've have thought it was because of that!

"Come on Teddy! Let's go!" Harry said, sweeping Teddy up and walking towards the door.

That dinner, Harry got a special treat, Teddy's favourite: fish fingers and chips. They ate it in silence.

"Could you put some ketchup on my plate please daddy?" Teddy said, after a while.

"Sure," Harry smiled and he walked over to Teddy's place, squirted some ketchup on his chips and sat back down again.

"Oh, daddy!" Teddy moaned, "I don't want it on the chips! I wanted it on the side!"

Then Harry burst, he didn't mean to but he was under so much stress, it just burst out of him. The four little words that Harry wasn't ready to say, that would probably change Teddy's life forever:

"I'm not your dad, Teddy!" Harry shouted.

There was a very long silence, and Harry put his hand over his mouth in shock and horror but Teddy looked at Harry sadly and said,

"I know."

Harry's eyes widened.

"But how? I don't understand!"

"Don't think that I don't remember my own mummy and daddy Harry!" Teddy grinned.

"What?" Harry gaped.

"I've seen pictures, of Remus and Tonks," he said, "and every time I see their faces, I get that weird feeling, you know, when you see something or someone you know you've seen before. When I'm with you, it feels as if I'm not really part of you! Nor you or Ginny can change the colour of your hair! But Tonks can...and Remus, I have his face shape, his smile, you know that Harry, I think your knew for some time that I knew too,"

A tear rolled down Harry's cheek. That was the most Teddy had ever said since Ginny left.

"Come here!" Harry said, holding out his arms and Teddy ran into them, they both cried in spite of everything. After a while, they broke apart.

"Time for bed daddy bear," Teddy said, sniffing.

"Yes," Harry said, "Time for bed baby bear!"

They walked up to the bedroom and snuggled together, falling asleep in each other's arms.

A month later, Ginny was in labour. It was like the same scenario, but this time, Harry wasn't holding Ginny's hand, it was Molly, Ginny's mum. Harry was asked to wait outside with James, Teddy, the whole Weasley family - apart from Charlie and Bill- Luna and Hermione. It was a very awkward silence.

"I like the plants here," Luna said dreamily, and she leant forwards towards Harry, whispering, "But beware; dad said that all hospital plants are infested with nargles and garden gnomes!"

"What's a nargle?" Teddy whispered in Harry's ear.

"No idea!" Harry said.

For the past hour, Teddy and Luna suddenly became very close. Teddy showed Luna all his play trucks and Luna would make them levitate with her wand, causing Teddy to laugh with delight. They started to run around, Luna started to tickle Teddy under the arms and legs and he'd fall onto the ground in hysterics. It was very nice to watch.

Meanwhile, Arthur and Percy were analyzing the newspaper they had picked up on the table, George was leaning over his chair, laughing with Luna and Teddy, Ron and Hermione were hand in hand, talking softly to eachother, when suddenly Ron sat up and walked to the toilets and Hermione edge her way closer to Harry and she smiled. She looked very pale, her eyes were bloodshot, and her hair looked slightly scruffy, she was clutching her tummy.

"Hi Hermione," Harry smiled, "Haven't seen you in a while,"

"Yeah, I guess so," Hermione said, forcing a bigger smile.

"Are you alright?" Harry said, looking sternly at her.

"I-I need to speak to you," Hermione whispered, "Just you, not Ron, I don't know how he'd take it,"

"Let me guess," Harry said scratching his chin, "You're pregnant?"

Hermione's eyes widened.

"How did you know?" she hissed.

"It's a little obvious!" Harry laughed.

"Really?" Hermione said, suddenly looking very self conscious, "How?"

"Well for starters," Harry grinned, "You look terrible! You're eyes are bloodshot, you look so pale, like you've just thrown up everywhere, you looked like you've been dragged backwards through a bush and your clutching your stomach because you don't want to show how big it's getting!"

"Wow Harry! I-" Hermione started, but she saw Ron coming around the corner and she hissed, "Don't tell anyone!" and she sat back in her chair in a blink of an eye.

Abruptly ten minutes later, a midwife poked her head from outside the maternity ward doors and said,

"Mrs Weasley has requested for the family to join her, with Teddy, Hermione and Luna." She added.

Everyone went silent and followed the midwife through the double doors towards Ginny's room.

When Harry entered the room, it was like having a flash back. Ginny looked as beautiful as she did after she gave birth to James.

The midwife handed over the baby to Harry, who very surprised, took him in his arms.

"Doesn't Ginny want to hold him?" Harry croaked, trying not to cry.

"Oh she's held him already," Molly said, who was kneeling next to Ginny's bed, "It's been almost 40 minutes since she gave birth; she just wanted some mother-son time by herself."

"Oh," Harry said, and he looked into his second baby's eyes, "what are we going to call him?"

"Albus," Ginny said weakly, "Named after Dumbledore."

"And his middle name is Severus, can we agree to that?" Harry said quietly.

Ginny lay still for a while, but nodded shortly.

"Let me hold him!" George whispered, Harry passed Albus to George who started cradling him.

"Hello little Albus!" George said, smiling at him, "Uncle George here, I'm going to turn you into a real trouble maker!"

"George!" hissed Molly.

"What?" George grinned, "I was kidding!"

"Can I please have a hold?" Arthur whispered, and soon enough, Albus had been passed around to everyone, Hermione didn't seem to want to let him go, and then that's when Harry realised, where was Teddy?

"Where's Teddy?" Harry said in a panicky voice.

"He's over here," George said grinning widely, "but shush!"

George pointed to the corner of the room, and Teddy was sitting on Luna's lap, she was reading to him. It looked like the Quibbler.

Harry's heart went warm, this was the happiest he had ever seen Teddy for a long, long time.

"I want to speak to George," Ginny said, "and Harry," she added.

Everyone looked surprised at Ginny, but they exited the room anyway, until everyone was out, apart from George and Harry.

"George," Ginny said, acting all fidgety, "I was wondering if you could take James for a little bit, just until I've settled in with Albus,"

"What?!" Harry and George said at the same time.

"Why didn't you ask me?" Harry said furiously, "He's my kid as well!"

Ginny hesitated.

"I know but, I just think that maybe, you'd find it really stressful, and George had become quite close to James, haven't you George?" Ginny said, suddenly staring at George who went red.

"Erm, yeah," George said, looking at Harry, afraid.

Harry couldn't take it anymore; he stormed out of the room and shut the door with a slam.

"Come on Teddy! Let's go!" Harry muttered, furious.

"But I-" Teddy said, who was still sitting on Luna's lap.

"Now Teddy!" Harry shouted.

"Go on," Luna said gently, "I'll see you soon, I promise!" she lifted Teddy off her lap, and he ran over to Harry and held his hand.

When they were walking home, Harry spotted something. It was a shop. He bent forwards towards the shining window, and looked at the photos. It was on offer. Harry smiled.

"This is it," Harry smiled to himself, "A fresh start, we'd turn over a new leaf and start all over again, just me and Teddy!"

"Daddy?" Teddy said, looking worried, "What are you doing?"

"This is it Teddy!" Harry said in an excited voice (he was starting to sound a little crazy), "We could do this together Teddy! Just me and you! How about it?"

Harry didn't wait for an answer, he walked into the shop and that's when he realised, he had finally lost his marbles, because the picture he was looking at was a little house on offer, on the white beaches of the Caribbean.


End file.
